Elecciones
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Para Risa, el crecer causó estragos en su escasa y cómoda visión del mundo. Y esto la obligaba a tomar decisiones. Pero hacía tiempo dejó de tenerles miedo. Porque se toman elecciones en los temas donde hay opciones. Y en todo caso, en el amor no tenía otra opción mas que Otani.


**Hola, amantes de esta serie tan bella. Es el primer fanfic que escribo y subo en esta parte de la página, y debido a eso estoy algo nerviosa pero ansiosa. La historia se plantea año y medio después de graduarse de preparatoria. Deseo con el kokoro que sea de su agrado.**

 **"Lovely Complex" no es de mi propiedad (brincos diera si fuera así~) sino de Aya Nakahara. Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

En la vida de Otani Atsushi, los domingos no podían ser más sagrados. Estaba de más decir que la Universidad era extenuante. Y había que decir que ahora sí estaba tomando la escuela enserio. Entre semana ir al corriente con las tareas y proyectos. Y los sábados cursos especiales de reforzamiento. De modo que, el domingo era el único día en la semana en la que, al menos por algunas horas, podía despegar su nariz de algún libro de Magisterio y dejaría que la idea de no tener planes e ir a donde quisiese lo absorbiera.

— ¡Otani! ¡Onegai! ¡Necesito tu opinión!— Pero ese domingo sería la excepción. — ¿¡Cómo piensas que voy a tener tu regalo de Navidad si no me dices qué prefieres!? ¿La chaqueta azul eléctrico o la pijama térmica de conejos?—Reiteraba inocentemente Risa mientras sostenía con ahínco ambas prendas.

— ¡En primer lugar ¿Por qué elegiría una pijama de conejitos?!—Espetaba avergonzado y un tanto cabizbajo. Con suerte, ninguna de las personas que pasaban a su lado y se reían de él sería algún conocido. No era fácil para el cerebro masculino asociar "todo un día de compras" con la masculinidad. —Y en segunda...

—... ¿Entonces eliges la chaqueta?—Irrumpió la chica feliz de pensar en que tendría el regalo ideal para su novio ignorando olímpicamente que ese no eran el punto al que el menor pretendía llegar.

— ¡No es eso, tonta!—Rezongó fiero con su puño en alto. — ¿No pensaste que al traerme a elegir mi regalo dejaría de ser sorpresa?—Se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo ampliamente. Esperaba victorioso que comenzara a reprenderse a sí misma. Acto que le evocaba un grado infinito de satisfacción cada vez que lo hacía. Y es que, aún siendo su novia, tendría razones para mofarse de ella y de su despistada personalidad por al menos...toda la vida.

— Jejeje...—Sabrán ya, que entre él y Risa una emoción puede estar perfectamente adherida al estado de ánimo de alguno de los dos cuando otra viene a decir "hola", abofetearla y tomar su lugar. Era parte de su encanto cómico "sin querer". El chico quedó perplejo al notar que su acompañante comenzaba a reírse por lo bajo cuan villano antes de ejecutar su plan. Y poniendo una de esas famosas expresiones encantadoramente "desagradables" que sólo la mayor podía emplear. —Yo nunca dije que fuera sorpresa. —Koizumi-1, Otani-0. —Deberías dejar de creer que no pienso lo que hago. Claro que sabía que dejaría de ser sorpresa, pero al menos estaría cien por ciento segura de cuál sería el mejor regalo para ti.

—D-demo...— Y como es sabido del carácter del menor, aún esa pequeña burla había dañado superficial y momentáneamente su orgullo, de manera que fingió enojo y se fue del local, siendo perseguido por Risa quien había pagado en caja la "prenda de la discordia" y no dejaba de reír.

Así había sido todo el día. Ese simple día de "comprar una o dos horas" se había convertido en elegir qué película ver en el cine del recinto, elegir qué comer después de esta, y elegir si salía más barato un taxi o el tren a esa hora de la noche. Se había convertido en una verdadera cita como las que sus apretadas agendas hace mucho no les permitían tener.

 _—"Me rindo. Además hace tiempo que quería pedirle una cita"_. —Fue el último pensamiento que cruzó por la cabeza del chico antes de olvidar su plan de pretender estar enojado por siempre para así dar pie a disfrutar enteramente estar con ella.

Después de todo ¿Cuánto podían durar sus rabietas si de Koizumi se trataba?

—Incluso si te enfadaras conmigo por siempre, seguiría buscando la manera en que dejaras de estarlo. —Comentó provocativa sin dejar de mirar el disco de un rapero cuyo estilo musical le recordaba al de Umibozu.

— ¿Ah sí?—Ironizó el menor levantando una ceja con el afán de provocar a su acompañante. —Bueno, si hay algo que tengo que reconocer es que eres persistente, así que te creo. —Concluyó encogiendo sus hombros y tomando el disco que su novia examinaba instantes antes.

—Por supuesto. —Se vanagloriaba. No había reconocimiento que quisiera más que el del chico. —Si dejaras de hablarme...o incluso de quererme. — Soltó dicho comentario imaginando los efectos que este tendría, comenzando por el incómodo silencio que se veía venir, no menos que sofocante.

¿Amor? ¿Querer? Eran temas todavía demasiado fuertes para discutir entre ellos. Otani indudablemente la amaba.

 _"No valgo sin ella";_ no había sentimientos menores a ese. Pero ese no era el problema. Los asuntos de los que no se quieren hablar no se tocan. Y hasta el basquetbolista comprendía que algo, ignoraba qué, pero algo mortificaba a la pelirroja.

Se abstuvo de bombardearla con preguntas para intentar dar con la preocupación correcta. Y hasta cierto punto, no era difícil indagar el origen de la mortificación en cuestión.

Como se dijo en un principio, los estudios no dejaban que miraran hacia otro lado. La relación "estable" que se prometieron a pesar de sus obligaciones educativas se les había ido de las manos. Y si bien los mensajes de texto y las llamadas en horas semi libre no faltaban, se reunían una vez a la semana si bueno era el caso.

Otani le dirigió esa mirada tanto seria como profunda a ella, de esas a las que pocas veces recurre. Que asustan a Risa porque olvida cómo son. Entrelazó sus manos con las de la chica y sin prestarle importancia al rubor que tomaba fuerza en sus propios pómulos, depositó un beso en la mano derecha de Koizumi. Y ya no hubo más que pensar.

—Serás enano...—Trataba en vano de calmar sus sollozos. Las ganas que ponía en evitar el llanto estaban a punto de rendirse. Porque ella era así, no podía esconderle nada a Atsushi. La misma desventaja de siempre.

 _—"Te elegí a ti..."—_ Le trasmitió el chico en el que probablemente era uno de los besos más dulces que se habían dado en el planeta, inclusive si este no había nacido en los labios de ambos.

Después de haberse cerciorado de que su relación no se estaba yendo sin escalas por la borda y de que estaban bien, su improvisada cita llegó a su fin cuando se despidió de él no sin antes hacerle prometer que la llamaría al día siguiente. Cansina, subió las escaleras sin siquiera percatarse de que lo estaba haciendo. Botó su bolso a la cama y posteriormente se recostó sobre su mullida cama sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro. Como los días en que ambos miraban los fuegos artificiales sin preocuparse cuanto tiempo habría pasado.

La realidad era que solía soñar despierta con un montón de Koizumi's las cuales representaban a aquellas chicas enamoradas pero dadas por vencidas debido a su "complejo" de estatura. Les diría que tomaran su ejemplo mientras estas la ovacionaban de pie. Risa daría un discurso motivador, y lo único que no cambiaría en esos discursos imaginarios serían...

 _—"¡Pelearé por Otani como si todos los días me rechazara de nuevo!"  
_

Dicho cursimente como en programas melosos y en canciones que no pasan de moda, se encargaría de que "sus sentimientos llegaran hasta él".

A pesar de eso, no se creía tan fuerte como para decir que estaba bien si veía a una mujer en plan de coquetear acercársele al aspirante a profesor. Que su noviazgo por el que tanto peleó no estaba en riesgo y que bastaba una llamada de cinco minutos. No podía…

...hasta el día de hoy.

—Pero ahora soy una adulta. —Y como tal, comenzaría a entender que las cosas serían más complicadas que cuando estaban en preparatoria; serían un tanto rebuscadas.

—Primero hago que Seiko-chan bese de nuevo a Otani antes de permitir que se fije en otra. — ¿Y qué si había personas más femeninas que ella? ¿Y qué si en época de exámenes pasaban semanas sin verse? ¿Y qué si sus carreras profesionales no iban por el mismo camino? La había elegido a ella.

Había elegido a una pieza extraña que no cualquiera estaría dispuesto a aprender a querer, o al menos en ese concepto se percibía de vez en cuando.

Había elegido a una aspirante a estilista que en realidad sí sentía vergüenza de llorar cada vez que hasta las acciones y detalles más pequeños que tenía hacia ella la conmovían aunque no lo demostrara.

Pero nunca se lo diría. Y confiaba en que su muy amado chico seguía siendo lo suficientemente idiota como para que esos detalles no lo hubiese notado en el proceso en que ella logró que la quisiera un poco.

De cualquier manera, la chica hacia tiempo le había perdido el miedo a elegir. Porque en lo romántico, el tema estaba hecho.

 _—Al fin y al cabo soy Risa; la chica con tantos corazones para robar pero una sola persona a la que estos eligieron entregarse._

 **.**

 **.**

 **La depresión post- anime me pegó duro con este anime. Y si no lo escribía, sentía que iba a quedarme con mucho acumulado. Tenía que sacarme la espinita~ Eeeen fin, estoy tan segura del cúmulo de inspiración que me dio esta serie que saldrán varios fanfics, de manera que apareceré por aquí (algún día .3.) con más del duo que todos aman en este fandom. Esos contendrán más trama que narración, lo contrario a esta historia si se pudieron dar cuenta. Chaitouu~.**


End file.
